Hate, huh?
by HarlequinPanda
Summary: Everyone loves Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't like anyone of that everyone. Except one girl. But that one girl hates Sasuke. But hate is a very strong word...


I hid at one of the branches of the trees near the training grounds while the fan girls ran past my tree, squealing and screaming my name.

I breathed a sigh of relief and glared at the ground below. Stupid psychofangirls.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the survivor of the Uchiha clan, and I plan to face my traitor of a brother in a fight to the death duel.

And yet everyday I find myself running away from rabid fan girls who just don't know when to give up.

Most boys would love to be in my position. Being the boy all the girls want, but can't have. Honestly I don't even want this. So they're welcome to get the accursed position anytime they want.

~*~*~*~

I decided to stay in that tree for a while. It was hot anyway and once I got down the chase is back on. I closed my eyes and rested my back against the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly, I felt a presence coming closer. It couldn't be a fan girl, since well.. Fan girls always hunt in packs like the deranged animals they are. But this is just one person.

In a blink of an eye, I was on high alert. I waited from my tree watching, to see who it was. It probably wasn't someone dangerous. But who knows?

But judging from the sound and rhythm of the footsteps and the familiar chakra signature, it was someone slightly dangerous. A ninja like me. A girl. A special girl.

She is special because of the fact that she's the only girl in Konoha who hates my guts.

She is also a girl I have taken interest to.

She sat under the tree I hid in and rested her back against the trunk. She had that signature scowl on her face while she closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. She must have been training a little while ago.

I smirked and jumped down the tree and landed beside her softly, making my presence known.

"Uchiha." Was the word uttered from her mouth while she only had one eye open to peek through.

"Masami." I said smirking, "What brings you here?"

Masami blew away a stray indigo bang from her face only for it to flop back down on her. "I'm resting,"

I said nothing in response when I reached out to brush away the hair covering her face.

Masami glared at me coldly and said, "Don't touch me."

"I really don't understand why you hate me so much." I said to her with a smirk.

She looked away from me and said, "Then you must be stupid."

It was my turn to glare at her, thinking that no one ever dared call me stupid. Except maybe Naruto, but Naruto is pretty stupid himself.

But she turned to me and said, "Well. Since you seem especially sociable today, Uchiha. How about a spar?"

I cocked an eyebrow thinking about it and replied with my competitive side overcoming, "Fine. But don't count on winning."

~*~*~*~

At the training grounds, we stood at the opposite sides looking at each other blankly.

Masami started with the first move when she ran dead fast towards me with her ready to punch.

She was fast, but I was faster as I dodged to the left effortlessly. From her jacket sleeve, a dagger appeared. She swung her hand to the right, the blade swiping across my cheek a little.

I didn't recoil or inspect the, most likely, miniscule damage, but instead starting performing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A large fireball was aimed at the girl as she jumped quickly to the side to dodge it. When she dodged, she was burned only a little on her arms and didn't seem to mind as she threw several shuriken at me.

A little later, we were covered in only minor cuts, bruises and burn marks. At this point we were just punching, kicking and dodging.

I tried to jab her near her ribs and stomach with my left hand but she grabbed my wrist and aimed to punch me. I grabbed her fist with my right hand and twisted her around. I produced a kunai from my sleeve and held it against her throat.

"Masami, I win." I tell her with my lips close to her ear, smugness evident in my voice.

She made a sort of growling noise, "No you don't," and turned around, almost cutting her own throat open since the kunai was so close.

She turned around and grabbed my chin.

And then she kissed me.

My hand dropped the kunai and let go of her in shock. She had such soft lips.

The girl, who I thought hated me, broke the kiss and tripped me so I fell to the ground with a grunt.

She kneeled down next to me with a playful smirk,

"No, Sasuke. I think I win."

I glared at her and sat up to just kiss her again.

"Tch. Shut up and kiss me." I whispered to her.


End file.
